Why!
by IceSuFinNorTa
Summary: Natalia start hear voices on her head which invite to kill someone. What happen to Natalia and others? Sorry for my bad English!


This story is my first fanfic what I publish on the net. Sorry about my bad English. Comment would be nice. ^^

* * *

"Why? Why? Why me?" I cried in outlying street, "Why everybody forgot me?" I was tired already but after all it was night already. Before I fell asleep I murmured smirking:" I will revenge to them!"

This all started when I was 14 and I started to heard voices in my head. I started to doubt to myself was all things right on me. I told that to my parents but they said that it was normal to me because I heard the sounds when I was a little kid. Only my big brother Ivan and big sister Katyusha believed me.  
I often have nightmare too. In those sound what I hear told me that I have to kill someone who is love to you or you will regret that you won't kill. I got hit by the car in those nightmares. I never saw that long because I woke up. When I woke up I went to tell to my siblings that I saw same nightmare again. I said to them:" Whatif that nightmare will come true if I don't kill anybody. Whatif I kill someone, will I still get hit by the car?" Ivan stroked my head gently and said in calm voice:"Dear Natalia, it was only nightmare, it won't come to true. I promise that. And you won't kill anybody. Never." I smiled a little to my brother. In school I didn't hear voices but always I came to home they started right away. The sounds started to annoying me. I often went to my room only listen to music and crying and didn't get anybody to in. In morning when I woke up the sounds had disappeared, like every other morning. In school I smiled a lot even if I didn't want to smile but I didn't wanna that somebody sees that something is wrong with me. I had boyfriend Toris too. He was really sweet and friendly to me and said often:" Lovely to see that you smile always, it is the most beautiful feature on you." I didn't want to disappointed my boyfriend. One day the voice said:" If you don't kill anybody love to you, you will regret that tomorrow. You have time to kill only 21 hours." I started to cry and the voice continued:" Everybody will forget you, nobody will care you." I wanted the voice stop. I wanted to disappear from this world. I took scissors and going to kill myself. But just before I was going to kill myself my sister came to my room. Her eyes widened and asked in panic:"What are you going to do?" I was able to lie and answered :" I'm going to cut little my hair but now when you are here so can you help me with that?" I smiled nicely that she will believe me and she came help me. Now I have hair which fell to my shoulder. My sister said that I seemed pretty in shorter hair.

At night I went to sleep, but I couldn't sleep well. The voice spoke in every hour saying how much I have time to kill. In morning, half hour left, I went to walk. I walked and walked, I wanted to half hour go by but just when half hour went by I walked in crosswalk, someone speeded and drive over me. I got some break bones and I was in coma. Relatives visited to me. Some of them cry, someones didn't. They give flowers and cards to me. I was already been six month in coma. Nobody came to visit me, only my siblings did. But over by month didn't even they. Finally I woke up. I was 9 month in coma. I noticed note on the was from my boyfriend. I read that and started cry. It was written on note:"Natalia, I will leave you. I have crush on other now and I date him too. Will you forgive me when you wake up from coma? From Toris" I got fast over Toris and I was going to go therapy, because I still hear the voices, which invite to kill. But I was already on the verge of insane I was taken to children's mental hospital. I was there a year until I run away. Then I remembered that nobody didn't care about me. The voices was almost disappeared, but I wanted them back. They would have been able to help me.

I woke up early on the morning on the street where I was been left myself In my head runs around thought:' I will revenge to them no matter what. How they dare forgot me, now they will regret.' Luckily I have knife with me I went first over my ex-boyfriend for revenge. Also his dating partner Feliks. I hid my knife onto pocket of my dress and knocked the Toris door. He came to open it. I smiled, greeted and asked if I can go to in. He let me in without any doubt. Feliks was here too. I thought:' What a great timing, now I can revenge both at once.' We all chatted until Toris went to toilet. Now was a good time. I took slowly the knife from my pocket and walked over Feliks. He didn't notice anything until I was right in front of him with scary grin on my face. Feliks started to scream when he saw the knife. Toris hear the scream and run to livingroom,in that moment I hit knife onto Feliks heart. I took knife off from him and walked over Toris saying:" You are next!" He took phone and called 911. Right away 911 response Toris was got to his throat and shouted from pain. I went off from house with bloody clothes and knife.  
I was already in front of my own home door when I hear shouting:" Oh no, Natalia. I know that she will become crazy like that, who run away and kill people." "Calm down Katyusha", I hear Ivan saying. I went quietly in. Nobody didn't notice me or hear me. I went over my parents and killed them. I walked to livingroom where was tv on and news going:" We warn every people in this village about 16 years old Natalia who run away from mental hospital. She has knife with her..." I didn't want to hear anymore so I continued to go upstairs where my siblings were. I opened my brother's door. Nobody there. I went to my sister's room. There. Katyusha and Ivan. Both. The bloody knife on my hand I went over Katyusha. She started crying for fear. I hit the knife onto her stomach many times. Blood scattered over Ivan too, who was trying stopping me in shock:" Natalia?! Why?!" I only growled. "Stop! Why you killed your sister?" "Katyusha isn't only one who I killed. I also killed Feliks, Toris and our parents. Nobody of your didn't care about me when I woke up from coma. I wanted revenge this to all of you." "I care about you, our parents didn't let me visit to can make you better if you stop killing." " No, I won't Stop, I didn't revenge yet." Ivan came over me and hugged me saying:" Dear little sister, stop, I will help you no matter what." I started to cry, I push Ivan off me. I smiled and said:"No, I will kill myself, I should have been do that earlier." I put my knife to my neck."Don't, Don't kill yourself. Kill me over than yourself. I don't want to be alone!" Ivan shouted crying. "Goodbye Ivan!" I said before I kill myself. Ivan fell knees and cry:" No, Natalia, no!" Ivan took knife on his hand and started laughing hysterically huge, scary grin on his face:"I will revenge for you!"

End!


End file.
